


For The Glory Of Atlantis

by scarletmanuka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymous Sex, DADT, Fluff and Smut, Glory Hole, M/M, McShep - Freeform, Morse Code, This was supposed to be PWP, it got fluffy, slight D/s undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka
Summary: If you know where to listen, there are whispers and rumours of a place, a place deep in Atlantis, where men who like men can meet for anonymous sex, separated only by a wall. John checks it out, expecting a one off, no strings attached encounter, until suddenly, it isn't anymore.





	For The Glory Of Atlantis

There were always whispers, if you knew where to listen. Rumours and innuendo, sly remarks made off the cuff, passed off as a joke, unless you knew exactly what they meant. John had spent his entire military career learning to decipher the whispers, the rumours, leaned to read them like a secret code. Because it _ was _ a secret code, an underground language, one that said ‘We’re here and we’re just like you, come find us’. There was only so long one could go without human contact, and eventually the loneliness won out and John would hunt down that code, decipher it, and follow the clues to whatever dark recess of the base they’d managed to find where they would not be discovered. 

It was inevitable that this underground movement would sow seeds in Atlantis; John was fairly certain that he could pinpoint several of his own men who were part of it. But he never sought confirmation, never confronted any of them because that’s just not what you did. Don’t ask, don’t tell after all. It took five months for the whispers to reach John, but if that was because he was in a position of command now or simply because they had been spending so much time fighting for their lives, he wasn’t quite sure. By the time he did get wind of one of the locations, he was itching for it, craving that human interaction. Antarctica was such a small base and he had spent so much of his time in the air, being a glorified taxi driver, that he’d never heard the whispers there. The last time had been Afghanistan and he was hungry for it, so very hungry.

Late one night, when he didn't have a mission the following day, and all was quiet, John made his way deep into Atlantis. He was heading towards the very fringes of the areas that they had explored, labs and living quarters that had been deemed unsuitable for everyday use. He had a life signs detector in one hand, both a help and a hindrance in this situation. It would tell him if anyone was near, if anyone was waiting, but it could also give away the location to those who weren’t to know about it. All it would take would be for one of Bate’s men to get curious as to why an out of bounds area was suddenly being used and the game would be up. John made a mental note to put something in the system, a note about possible study of the area, that might quieten any suspicions and at least hold off the hounds for a while.

He finally reached the area that he had heard about and he cast his eyes around, looking for clues. Specifics were never given in the whispers, but John had been around the block for long enough to be familiar with the rules, and how these things worked. Eventually he came across two doors, close together, and on the front of them were Ancient symbols, almost the equivalent of traffic signals back home. Both were set to _ wait_, or an amber light, signalling that both rooms were empty. A glance at the LSD confirmed this and so John went to the second door, flipped the symbol to _ Go_, the green light, and stepped inside. 

The room must have once been a small storage room or cupboard and the wall on the right was lined with mostly empty shelves, save for a box of tissues, a tube of lube, a bottle of hand sanitiser, and several well read magazines. Nestled behind the tissues, John saw a bowl filled with condoms. Along the left hand wall was a soft kneeling pad on the floor, directly beneath a perfectly cut hole in the wall. The walls of Atlantis were sturdily built and John allowed a moment to chuckle over the time and effort that someone must have put in to create the glory hole in the first place. Their determination was ultimately to his benefit, so his his mirth was mixed with admiration. 

He grabbed a magazine and settled in to wait - the worst part of this entire thing. There was no guarantee that anyone would even come tonight, no way to know, and so it could all be for nought. He figured that he would give it an hour and if no one showed, then he would call it quits and try again another night. He picked up one of the magazines, one about rally cars, and he began to read.

After about fifteen minutes, the LSD let out a small beep and John dropped the magazine to grab it. Sure enough, a single white dot was moving steadily in this direction. He held his breath, this part was always the most nerve wracking of the situation. The chances of it being a willing partner were only slightly greater of it being someone who could accidentally stumble upon them, or worse, someone looking to blow the whole thing open. The fact that he was the ranking military commander of Atlantis did nothing to calm John’s nerves, and he waited, watching the LSD as the person moved ever closer. He then heard the door to the left open and close and above the beating of his heart, he heard a zipper being pulled down. A moment later, a hard, erect penis was poked through the glory hole, and John took a moment just to admire it. 

Then he sank to his knees, suppressed a moan of desire, and swallowed it down.

oOoOo

Rodney McKay was a man of priorities. He lived for his work, and worked longer and harder than anyone else on the expedition. Scientific discovery was important, but so was keeping them all alive, and here in Pegasus, those two things went hand in hand. On an almost daily basis, Rodney made discoveries that would be a scientist’s wet dream back on Earth, but here, it merely meant the difference between coming back from a mission alive or coming back in a body bag (if at all). That didn't mean that the thrill he got in that _ eureka _ moment was diminished at all, it just meant that it was delayed. First there was escaping from whatever new terror was after them, racing back to the jumper or the gate, reaching the relative safety of Atlantis, going through the post-mission medical, then the post-mission briefing, and if necessary, setting in motion new projects that had come from whatever discovery he had made. Then, if sleep could at all be delayed, he would have a moment to bask in the thrill, in the absolute nirvana of the historical breakthrough. 

So the work was his first priority, but Rodney was anything but one dimensional. Very few people saw past that top layer, rarely catching a glimpse of the depths below, but they were there. Rodney may be brash and arrogant, but he was also extremely loyal and in his own odd way, optimistic. His genius made it impossible to _ not _ see the hundred new, horrifying ways that death could find them here, and when he pointed them out, he was often accused of being pessimistic. If that was the case, however, Rodney would never be able to push forward, to take the leap needed to save their asses once again. He was likely the most misunderstood person in Atlantis, with the possible exception of John (who’s laidback, easy flyboy routine had everyone but Rodney fooled). 

Something that would shock most people to know was that Rodney was also bisexual. In a perfect world, with no bigotry, no hatred, no judgement, he’d even go so far as to admit that he preferred men over women, but alas, that was not the world that they lived in, nor the world that they’d come from. The scientific community on Atlantis was much more open minded than the military contingent, but with such a small community, Rodney took no chances, not risking the invitation for more ridicule. He was well aware of what people thought of him, of how few of the expedition members actually liked him, and so he knew that if he revealed his sexuality, he would only be painting another target on his back. So it was that he expressed his admiration and appreciation of the female form, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, to avoid detection. Half the time he came across as creepy, but he wasn’t the only one and it seemed to be almost expected in the testosterone fuelled military contingent. He would never fit in, never be accepted, but he did what needed to be done to avoid scrutiny.

After five months in Atlantis, Rodney began to yearn for the touch of a man. Though not as flirty as Major John ‘Kirk’ Sheppard, he’d made eyes at several pretty alien ladies that they’d met during missions, and had even shared a drunken kiss with one of the botanists, but he needed more, needed the attention that only a man seemed able to give. Rodney wanted to fuck and be fucked, without having to worry about hurting someone, that he was being too forceful, too demanding. In his experience, he was more likely to find such a partner amongst the male population, and so he began to put out feelers, began to listen to the gossip and the rumours, and eventually, he made the discovery, he had his _ eureka _ moment.

There was a place on the border of the explored area of the city, hidden deep amongst discarded labs and broken equipment, where men could meet up, anonymously, secretly. When he had first heard the description, a thrill had gone through him, as he pieced it together.

A glory hole.

He’d stumbled upon several in his lifetime back on Earth, generally in the bathrooms of seedy bars, but he’d only ever participated once, despite finding the whole thing exciting and erotic. Rodney was all too aware of what nasty diseases could be picked up from anonymous gay sex, and so he’d avoided the temptation, instead watching porn and fantasising about the scenario. One night he had been desperate however and he had gone into the bathroom of one such establishment, and had pushed his dick through the hole in the wall, feeling silly and vulnerable. Before he could change his mind, he felt heat encase his cock as a warm, wet mouth sucked him in, and there was no going back. He’d stayed still for almost a whole minute, allowing the man on the other side to suck and lick him, but then he’d begun thrusting his hips forward, needing to up the ante. He’d heard a pleased moan from the other side and the mouth went still, opening wide, tongue out. 

He’d fucked into the willing hole as hard as he could, his balls slapping against the cold wall, his head turned at a painful angle as he tried to go as deep as he could. He felt the tip of his cock slip through the gap between the man’s teeth and slide into the top of his throat, and as he swallowed around him, Rodney bellowed in pleasure, feeling himself shoot load after load of hot come into the stranger. He was gently licked clean and a surprisingly tender kiss had been planted on the tip before he was pulling his dick back through the hole and tugging his pants back up. 

He didn't know if the stranger had gotten off, didn’t know if he’d enjoyed it as much as Rodney had. All he knew was that it had been the hottest thing to ever have happened to him and he knew that his previous aversion was over. He would surely be back for more.

Of course, then he had to go and open his big mouth, offend Sam Carter, insinuate that Teal’c was as good as dead, and end up on the midnight train going to Siberia. Glory holes were not really something that they had on the military base in Siberia and so his one and only experience would remain his one and only experience.

Except, maybe for now.

Could it be true? Could Atlantis really have a clandestine little room where he could be sucked off by a faceless expedition member? The evidence he had suggested that it was true and so the only thing left to do was verify it. He wasn’t just a lab based scientist anymore - Rodney McKay was on the flagship gate team of the Atlantis base; a fearless explorer who regularly faced the unknown in the pursuit of knowledge (and more often than not, tava beans). There really could be no question about it - Rodney _ had _ to go and verify his theory, it was what courageous space-scientists did! 

Checking his watch and seeing that it was late enough that he would encounter very few people out and about, Rodney left the lab, chest puffed out as he strode along with purpose. The chances were good that he would find the rooms empty, that any willing partner would likely already have found his bed by now, but at least Rodney would have the answer to his question, and would know if it was worth returning at a later date. Even if he didn’t get a glorious blow job by a faceless man tonight, just knowing that it existed here in Atlantis would be enough to fuel his fantasies until he did encounter someone else there. Of course, he knew exactly how those fantasies would go, and who the anonymous person on the other side of the wall would be in them. It wasn’t exactly a hard conclusion to come to because ever since he’d come to Atlantis, there was only ever one person who had the starring role in his fantasies.

John Sheppard.

It was _ always _ John. 

Rodney sighed a little as he walked, his shoulders slumping as he lamented the fact that he would only ever have John in his dreams. The man was sex on legs, and could have his pick of any woman on base, plus quite a few of the priestesses, chiefton’s daughters, and ambassadors that they came across off world. There was simply no way that he would ever give Rodney a second look, even if the impossible happened and he actually swung that way to begin with. No, John Sheppard was so far out of Rodney’s league that he was playing an entirely different sport, and all he could ever hope to have with him was a friendship. Surprisingly enough, they _ were _ friends, much to Rodney’s surprise, and he valued that immensely. It might not be everything that Rodney wanted but it was all that he was going to get then it would have to be enough, it just had to be.

He rounded a corridor and approached the area that he had heard about, his eyes widening as he took in the two doors next to one another, with Ancient symbols on the front of both. The door on the right indicated that it was occupied and Rodney felt his cock harden in his pants at the thought that he had not only found the place, but that _ someone was here, waiting. _He pulled out his Life Signs Detector and double checked, and sure enough, a stationary white dot sat in the second room. Swallowing hard, Rodney crossed to the door on the left and flipped the sign around until it too showed that the room was in use. Then he stepped inside.

The room was almost bare, with a few supplies gathered in a basket placed next to a comfortable looking kneeling pad. Rodney had no intention of kneeling tonight and he slowly unzipped his pants, tugging his cock free and moving towards the perfectly cut circle in the wall. He was achingly hard already, and he took a moment to squeeze the base of his dick, lest he blow his load the moment the stranger on the other side of the wall sucked him in. He pressed close, maneuvering his cock through the hole, and then he held his breath as he waited. 

A moment later and he was in heaven as he was swallowed down by a hot mouth. He hadn’t thought Atlantis could get any more perfect, but he’d been wrong. So very wrong.

oOoOo

God, John had missed this so much. There was just something so satisfying about a heavy cock on his tongue, the way the satiny skin glided over the rock hard shaft below, the salty tang that burst across his taste buds with every pulse of pre-come. He pulled back a little, ran his tongue around the crown of the stranger’s cock, pressing firmly against the sensitive frenulum, feeling the buck of the hips in response. He smiled a little around his mouthful, slightly smug that after all this time, he was still good at this, still had it. Back before he did Boot Camp, he’d gone on somewhat of a bender, knowing that he’d have to hide his preferences once he was enlisted, and he’d spent two weeks sucking off anyone willing in a four block radius. One guy in particular had stuck in his mind, the way that he’d grasped his hair tightly, then had fucked up into his mouth, crooning about how John gave the best blow jobs he'd ever had in his life. Maybe it was just pillow talk (did it count as pillow talk if it was happening against a wall in a dingy alley behind a seedy bar?), but John didn’t just have his word for it, no. The way that all his partners had squirmed, and moaned, and begged for more told him that he was very good indeed, and it seemed that his skill hadn't diminished in his time of abstinence.

He let his jaw relax and then he pushed forward, as far as he could with the wall in the way, letting the stranger’s cock push far back into his throat. He heard a groan from the other side of the wall, but he deliberately chose not to listen, not wanting to take the risk that he might recognise the voice. There were only a couple of hundred people here on Atlantis and in such a small community, he couldn't deal with the awkwardness that would ensue if he had to work with someone, knowing what they tasted like as they came down his throat, with them completely oblivious that it had been the Military Commander on the other side. 

The man on the other side of the wall pulled out a little and then thrust back in, roughly, and John gagged a little in surprise. Immediately the man pulled back, and then stayed still, as if scared he’d gone too far, and was hesitant to continue. John’s own dick throbbed in his BDUs at the rough treatment, and he wished he could speak, could tell him to continue, that he liked it, that he wanted his throat to be fucked, to be used. He opened his mouth wide again and pushed forward, rocking back and forward as he tried to show that it was okay, but still the man remained still. John wanted to cry out in frustration, wishing he could speak, and then it hit him.

He reached over and began to knock on the wall.

Dash Dot Dash Dash

Dot

Dot Dot Dot.

_ Yes_.

There was a pause and then he thought he heard a sigh, and then the dick pushed forward and John almost cried in relief. He leaned in again, as close as possible, let his jaw relax, braced his hands against the wall, and allowed the stranger to fuck his mouth with abandon. Now that he was expecting it, he didn't gag again, having long ago mastered the art of deep throating. Of course, with the wall in the way, he simply couldn't take the guy as deep as he’d have liked, couldn't feel his face pressing against hot skin and soft curls, couldn't really be surrounded by the manly musk that came with having your face pressed against another man’s groin. God he wanted it, wanted it so bad, wanted to have his hair fisted and his head yanked back, wanted to give up control, to be used for someone else’s pleasure. 

His cock throbbed and he reached down with his right hand to give it a squeeze. He could feel how damp his underwear was, the soft cotton of his briefs sticking to his skin as his cock dribbled in anticipation. He managed to undo the button and zip one handed, but then struggled with getting his cock free of his briefs. Boxers, with their convenient little flap would be handy right now, but John found that with how active his job was, boxers caused him to flop around too much as he ran, and he much preferred the more fitted briefs. He let go of the wall with his other hand so he could pull himself out, and his head rocked a little with a forceful thrust. He moaned around the cock as he finally got his hands on his own dick, and then he braced himself once more with his left hand, even as he began to fist himself with his right.

The man on the other side had started to make a low, keening noise, and his thrusts became a little erratic. John figured that he was close, and he began to move his tongue up and down as his throat was fucked, giving his partner as much stimulation as he could. And then the cock in his mouth was pulsing and hot come was filling his mouth. John held it there, waiting until the man was done, and then he pulled away so he could swallow properly. Once done, he took the cock back into his mouth, licking it clean slowly and lazily, even as his hand flew over his own dick. He was close, so close, driven to the edge by this stranger, and his lips clamped down on the shaft as he came, his entire body shuddering. The cock in his mouth slipped all the way back into his throat and the stranger grunted, probably over sensitised, and John reluctantly pulled off, breathing hard. The penis was removed from the glory hole, but a moment later, two fingers were passed through. 

John was still leaning close to the hole and the fingers stroked gently over his face. He knelt there, too afraid to move, to break the oddly tender moment that they were having, and he felt something in his chest tighten. He had always been the sort to enjoy cuddles after sex - when said sex actually occured in a bed. He knew that he couldn’t have that here, that these sorts of exchanges would be all that he could have, but for a moment, he craved it so desperately that he thought he would burst. The fingers ran gently along his jaw, tracing over his lips, and he sucked them in, brushing over the pads with his tongue. 

There was a tapping against the wall, as the stranger sounded out a message.

Dash Dash Dot

Dash Dash Dash

Dash Dash Dash

Dash Dot Dot

_ Good_.

He repeated the message back, confirming that it had been good for him as well, enjoying the fact that they could communicate in such a manner.

Then the stranger surprised him.

He tapped out another code and it took a moment for John to translate it.

_Tomorrow?_

He wanted to do it again.

Fuck, John wanted that as well, so much. At least this way, he would know for sure that someone would be here if he returned.

He knocked against the wall, confirming that they were on, and they agreed on the same time as tonight. The fingers slipped from his mouth, rubbing once, twice more, wetly across his lip, and then they were pulled away and were disappearing through the hole, and a moment later, John heard the door close and footsteps echo as the man walked away.

It took him several minutes to get himself together enough to tuck himself away and get to his feet. He checked the LSD, saw the coast was clear, and made his way back down the corridors towards the living quarters. He just prayed that they wouldn't get a mission tomorrow, that he wouldn't have to miss the chance to have that glorious cock in his mouth once again.

oOoOo

Rodney was a nervous ball of energy the following day, and he flitted from project to project, unable to concentrate on any one thing. Last night had been amazing, and had gone better than he ever could have expected. Not only was whoever on the other side of the wall an absolute _ god _ at giving head, but he apparently enjoyed it enough that he wanted to do it again. He’d enjoyed it so much in fact, that he’d actually gotten off with having Rodney’s dick in his mouth. The way that he’d shuddered as he’d come, his mouth still full of Rodney’s cock had been one of the hottest things that he’d ever experienced. And he got to do it all again tonight!

There was a senior staff meeting in the afternoon and for once he didn't even have to be paged by Elizabeth to get a move on, or have John come and collect him. He arrived on time, having not been too caught up in his work to forget the time, and he ignored the raised eyebrow Elizabeth shot him. He turned his attention to John, and as usual, he couldn't keep his eyes from sweeping over his features, lingering on his lips for a beat too long. John’s lips had been the centre of numerous of his fantasies and he noticed that they looked a little swollen today, plumper than usual. He ignored the way that his imagination immediately pictured them wrapped around his cock, not really wanting to spend the meeting with a semi, and firmly told his body to get it together. In only a handful of hours he would be getting another spectacular blow job and there was no need to get excited about something that was never gonna happen instead.

“Okay there, McKay?” John asked, his usual drawl a little huskier than usual.

Rodney frowned. “I’m fine. Are you?”

John shrugged. “Must be coming down with something.” His throat definitely had a certain rasp to it.

“Yes, well, do try and keep your germs to yourself. The last thing I need right now is a case of space measles.”

“Space measles?” He was doing that stupid sexy eyebrow thing again.

Before he had to reply, Elizabeth called the meeting to order and it was soon forgotten about. The meeting dragged on for several hours, and by the time it was over, Rodney was starving. He fell in beside John as they made their way to the mess, joining Teyla and Ford who were already at a table.

“So, I was thinking, since we don’t have a mission for a few more days,” Ford began, “that maybe we could have a team movie night tonight?”

Rodney froze, his fork halfway to his lips and his brain working overtime trying to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn’t attend. 

“I think I’ll pass,” John said, waving at his throat. “I’m a little under the weather.”

“As much as I would have enjoyed such a night, I too will have to pass,” Teyla told Ford. “I am meeting with several of my people who are visiting from the mainland.”

Ford’s face fell and he must have been desperate as he turned his gaze to Rodney and said, “How ‘bout it, doc? Wanna join me? I’ll even let you pick the movie.”

“Uh, sorry, I, uh, have several projects that need to be monitored tonight. Maybe another time?”

“Yeah, sure, it’s all cool,” Ford said, doing a bad job of hiding his disappointment. 

Feeling inexplicably bad for abandoning one of his team for an anonymous blow job, Rodney finished his meal in haste and bid the team farewell, heading back to his quarters for a shower. They had team movie nights fairly frequently but there was no guarantee that he’d be able to meet up with the stranger again after tonight, and he really didn't want to miss out if this was going to be the only chance he got. He decided that he could live with disappointing Ford.

Once he was showered, Rodney went back to the lab to work on said projects and soon he was the only one there, the rest of Atlantis winding down for the night. He honestly tried to concentrate on his work but spent most of the time checking his watch and was relieved when it was finally time to leave. He checked the LSD, made sure that no one would see him as he slipped from the lab and was soon in the backwaters of the city. 

He reached the rooms a few minutes early but the right hand one was already occupied. His heart did a little flip, wondering if the man was as eager as he himself was, or if he’d simply come when it was convenient, but he dismissed such thoughts since they weren’t important. What was important was the fact that he had come, and that he’d not figured out who Rodney was and had run a thousand miles away. Rodney was honest enough with himself to know that anonymous sex was the only way that he was ever going to get any here in Atlantis since the Sheppards and the Teylas would never look twice in his direction. No one would. He was liked only by his team, barely tolerated by Senior Staff, and despised by most so there was no chance that anyone was going to desire him. This was really the only way.

When he realised that he’d been standing outside the door for over a minute, staring off into space as he got lost in his head, he shook himself from his funk and hurried inside. He undid his zip to free himself but his cock was flaccid after his little pity party. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind, to get into the zone, and made himself think only of what had occurred last night, and the fact that he would soon have that amazing mouth on him. Slowly his cock began to harden and he stroked himself several times to help it along. He was startled slightly when a knocking came on the wall and he paused as he deciphered the Morse code.

_ Glad you came. _

He tapped back before he could rethink it.

_ Haven’t yet. _

He heard a snort of laughter, abruptly cut off, and knew that the man behind the wall was also doing his best to keep any noise to a minimum, lest they accidentally reveal their identities. Another fast tapping.

_ Come on then. _

Rodney didn’t wait for a second invitation, and slipped his now rock hard cock through the hole. The man was waiting for him eagerly and swallowed him down in one go, causing Rodney to bite down on his hand to stop himself from crying out. It was even better than the night before, which he hadn't thought possible. It was like the stranger was worshipping his dick and Rodney had never been a religious man but this was a religion he could get behind. His knees went weak as his cock was worked over by that talented mouth and it only took a few more minutes before he was coming. Breathing heavily, he trembled as once again he was licked clean with more gentleness than he'd ever expect from such a rendezvous, and he was even pretty sure a soft kiss was pressed to his softening tip. 

He’d not felt any indication that the other man had gotten off and Rodney found that he really wanted to reciprocate. He knocked against the wall.

_ Your turn? _

There was a pause, and for some reason he had the feeling that it was surprised.

_ You sure? _

He had never been more sure of anything in his life.

_ Fuck yes_.

He heard another huff of laughter and smiled, proud that he was making the stranger laugh. Very few people enjoyed his dry, biting sense of humour and though it lost some of it via translation into Morse, this guy seemed to get it. He heard some shuffling as the guy got to his feet, and Rodney immediately dropped to his knees onto the cushion, waiting with bated breath, at eye level with the glory hole. 

He wasn’t trying to see anything, but his observant mind couldn't ignore the flash he’d gotten of BUDs, and he was fairly certain that the man was a soldier. The Morse had been a clue but lots of people on base were familiar with it, but then again, lots of the scientists also wore BUDs, especially if they were on gate teams. A gorgeous cock was fed through the hole and Rodney drank it in, reaching up to touch reverently. It was then that he noticed the scars, small, raised bumps along the shaft and he recognised them as being similar to the scars he'd seen from shrapnel wounds. Definitely a soldier then. He dropped a kiss to the worst scar and then licked a stripe up the entire shaft, hearing a shuddering breath taken on the other side of the wall. He smiled, and did it again.

Working under the assumption that the man probably gave blowjobs the way he liked to receive them, Rodney tried to replicate everything the man had done for him the previous night, even though he couldn’t _ quite _ take him in as deeply. He coughed once or twice when he pushed too far, triggering his gag reflex, but the man didn’t push, didn't thrust roughly like Rodney had done himself. Instead he remained as still as possible, allowing Rodney to control every move, to take it at his own pace. 

By the time the man knocked sharply on the wall twice, a warning that he was about to come, Rodney was half hard again, completely absorbed in what he was doing and loving every moment. He didn’t pull back, just pushed firmly against the frenulum and swiped the broad flat of his tongue over the head, and that was enough to send the other man over the edge. It had been a while since Rodney had had a mouth full of semen and it was thicker and more bitter than he remembered and he gagged a little, swallowing down some of it but wiping away most of it on a tissue. Before he could even clean the man’s cock up, it was disappearing through the hole and for a heart stopping second, he thought that he had offended him, unable to swallow everything that he was given.

Instead, fingers were pushed through like he himself had done yesterday, and he leaned into their touch, enjoying the way that they trailed down over his cheekbone and across his jaw. He turned his head and they slipped into his hair, stroking down into the hollow behind his ear, making Rodney want to purr in pleasure. There was a knocking against the wall and it took his post-coital brain a few moments to translate it.

_ Thank you. _

He huffed out a laugh and turned his head, pressing soft kisses to the fingers as his reply. He would never have expected that this is how these meetings would have gone. He’d been expecting more of the wham, bam, thank you, ma’am sort but instead he got this.

He was _ not _ complaining.

Deciding to try his luck, he tapped against the wall.

_ Same tomorrow? _

The reply was instant.

_ Yes_.

The fingers stroked along his jaw once more and then they were gone, and Rodney began to get dressed. He didn't hear the other man make a move to leave and so he decided that he would go first once again, and it was all he could do to stop himself from hiding around a corner and waiting to see who the soldier was. It would be a bad idea, putting a face to his mystery man, having the knowledge of who he was as well as knowing that he would never be able to have him real life. DADT didn’t mean that gay military officers _ couldn’t _have relationships, but it did mean that they had to hide them, and Rodney had the feeling that no one was going to want to go to all that effort for him. Best not to even contemplate it.

He returned to the lab, knowing that he would be unable to sleep and figured that he’d best get caught up on the work that he’d been unable to do that day due to his distracted mind. He was pretty sure that come tomorrow, he’d be just as distracted and so if this wasn't going to affect his work load, he’d have to put in some serious hours.

Zelenka gave him a stern look when he arrived in the morning to find that Rodney hadn't left for the night, and made him stop to at least have some coffee and a muffin for breakfast. He ignored all attempts made during the day by Zelenka to take a proper break and it was only when his eyes began to droop and he sliced his finger on the sharp edge of the Ancient device that he was studying did he agree that perhaps it was time to get some sleep. Whilst keeping up a constant tirade in Czech, Zelenka cleaned his finger, and Rodney knew that he was really in trouble when his friend found a plaster with a smiley face on it to cover the cut. Zelenka saved them for the times when people did something utterly childish and Rodney was appropriately contrite afterwards, knowing that it wouldn't do to make Zelenka any angrier than he already was. His friend was known to replace his coffee with decaf when he was pissed and that wouldn’t bode well for anyone. 

“Now go and don’t come back until morning,” the Czech chided, forcing him towards the door.

Having had an orgasm a day for the past two days had made Rodney a little more mellow than usual and so he didn’t argue as much as he normally would have, just allowed himself to be booted out of the lab. A glance at his watch told him that he’d have time for at least a six hour nap before his next meeting with the stranger behind the wall and when he did finally fall into bed, it was with a smile on his face.

oOoOo

John was early to the secret meeting place that night, very early. He had...preparations to do, and he just hoped that the man meeting him would be happy to oblige. Sucking the guy off was great, he really did love it, and the man’s cock was gorgeous, but he wanted more, wanted to feel the man deeper inside than he could take him in his mouth.

It had been years since John had had the chance to have sex with a man and despite playing with the odd sex toy, he’d not had anything up his ass in quite some time. Funnily enough, sex toys hadn’t counted as essential items for the trip to Atlantis and he’d really not wanted to bring a dildo as his one personal item. He usually preferred plugs and dildos to prepare himself, finding that fingers really just didn't do that great of a job at working him open, but it was the only option he was left with right now (unless of course he stole an almost-carrot from the mess but he knew how badly _ that _ could go and he would rather die than have to visit Carson and explain that he had a root vegetable lodged in his anus). 

He settled in and stripped from the waist down, feeling vulnerable at being so exposed outside of his quarters, but needs must and all that jazz. He knelt down on the padded cushion and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, warming it up before reaching around and stroking over his entrance. He circled it several times, getting used to the feeling of something back there once again, and then he pushed inside up to the first knuckle. He pumped his finger in and out for a little while, then added a second one, feeling a slight burn now which soon passed as his body began to relax. At this angle he couldn't go deep enough to even try and find his prostate, not that he found it was overly sensitive anyway, but he had to admit that pressure against the spot felt nice, just not mind blowing the way some men made it out to be. The whole point though wasn’t to get off but to make it so he wouldn't squeal like a pig if the guy agreed to fuck him. John might have been into giving up control in the bedroom (he had enough of that in his professional life, thank you very much) but he really didn't have a pain kink. 

By the time he heard footsteps approaching, his body was easily taking his two fingers and was craving more, and he knew that he was ready. He pulled his hand away, ignoring the slight ache in his wrist from the awkward angle, and wiped his fingers clean on some tissues at the same time as he heard the man arrive. There was a tapping on the wall and he grinned.

_ It’s me. _

To be fair, the thought had crossed his mind that someone else might come first and he'd find an entirely different dick shoved through the hole. It had only been two nights but he was rather attached to this one and he enjoyed the way that they communicated during their exchange. It was nice of the guy to let him know.

_ Good_.

Without the hesitation of yesterday, the cock was slipped through the gap and John found his mouth watering slightly. Great, he was already having a Pavlovian response to this guy, how pathetic could he really get? Without bothering to answer that question, he dipped his head forward and placed a sucking kiss directly to the tip of the erection in front of him. There was a bead of pre-come already pooling in his slit and so John licked that away, then wet his lips and took the head into his mouth. He’d gone too hard too fast yesterday and the guy hadn't lasted - not his fault really, since John should have paced himself a bit more but today he wanted to make it last, especially if he wanted to get fucked. He kept it slow and languid for a while, sucking gently before pulling back to lick kittenishly at the crown, then sliding his mouth down just a little further.

After a while the guy began to get more and more demanding, needing more than John was giving him, and he began thrusting harder and harder. Instead of taking it this time, John pulled back a little, not enough to stop but enough to get the message across that he was going to take his time. There was a muffled groan of frustration from behind the wall and he sucked the guy down to the root once before pulling off, a silent assurance that he’d make it good in the end. 

He didn't drag it out for too much longer, too eager himself to torture the man, and eventually he reached up with one hand to knock against the wall, all the while continuing to lavish attention to the very top of the guy’s cock.

_ Wanna fuck me? _

There was a gasp of surprise and the man’s hips jolted forward suddenly, taking them both by surprise. John chuckled.

_ That a yes? _

_ YES! _

The Morse was tapped out loudly, emphasising the sentiment.

John pressed one last kiss to the cock before him and then rose gracefully to his feet, turning around and bending over at the waist. He braced himself against the shelves with one hand and with the other, he took hold of the cock and used it to guide himself backwards until it was pushing at his entrance. A moment later it was gone, and he frowned, wondering if he’d been too forward. Then he felt familiar fingers brush against his ass and the frown turned into a grin. This guy really liked to touch. They traced down his cleft, moving gently over the slick puckered hole before dipping gently inside, just the tips of two fingers, as if making sure that John was ready. He must have been happy with what he found as his fingers were removed and soon John felt the blunt head of his cock pressing against him once again. He pushed himself backwards, tilted his hips to find a better angle, and then bore down, allowing the man’s cock to slip inside of him.

They paused once the head was inside and for that, John was grateful. It burned, even after the prep he'd done and he needed a minute. His body gradually relaxed around the intrusion and he shifted backwards a little more, causing the man to slip inside another inch. Slowly he sank even further in until eventually he was as deep as he could go with the wall between them. John longed to feel the man’s pelvis pressed against his ass but he knew that he couldn’t have that and that he had to be happy with what he could get.

Soon he began to rock backwards and forwards, and as the lube inside of him spread, the thrusts became smoother, and the burn lessened. He was full, so full and John took a moment to revel in that, having missed the sensation. He pressed his ass as far back against the hole as he could go and then he stilled his hips, inviting the man to take over, to control the speed at which he fucked John.

The man didn't hold back and John grunted and moaned as the cock was slammed into him, over and over. It was exactly what he wanted, what he needed, and his hand flew furiously over his own dick, which was dark red and throbbing with need. He was close already but with the pace the guy was keeping, he figured that he wasn't the only one - he didn't know many guys who would be able to keep this up for long without either a pill of some sort or a damn good cock ring. He began to twist his palm on the upstroke, getting just a little more friction and then he was there, crying out as he came, spurting semen all over the floor.

His ass was contracting tightly around the man’s cock and he heard a guttural cry as his partner reached orgasm as well, thrusting long and slow as he pumped himself deep inside of John. Then they were both still, breathing heavily as they took a moment to recover. John finally pulled away, the cock sliding from him, leaving a trail of come over his butt cheek. He grabbed a handful of tissues and gave himself an absent wipe over and then sank to the floor, sitting with his back against the wall, completely sated. In front of him he could see the mess that he’d made of the room and he winced at the thought of having to clean it up. He had a feeling that the hand sanitiser was going to sanitise more surfaces than just his skin tonight.

He felt something brush over the nape of his neck and he turned his head to find two fingers once more pushed through the hole. He barked out a laugh as he saw a bright yellow bandaid with a smiley face on it, wrapped around the man’s pointer finger. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the finger, and it trailed over his lips. John’s eyes fluttered closed at the sensation and he realised that he was getting close to doing something utterly stupid, more stupid than meeting a stranger for anonymous sex anyhow. He had the greatest urge to speak up, to invite the man back to his room so they could continue whatever this was without a damn wall between them, so they could have all of each other.

But he held back, because despite what his dick (and if he was being really honest, his heart) was urging him to do, his brain still knew that outing himself was a bad, bad idea. Did he think that the man on the other side would blab to everyone, giving away his own involvement in the process? It wasn't likely, but that wasn't really what John was concerned about. Sure, DADT was a thing and as Military Commander, he kind of had to uphold it, but they weren’t on Earth anymore, and they weren’t even sure if they’d ever get back. Would it really matter in the grand scheme of things if people were allowed to be with whomever they liked in Atlantis, gender be damned? 

No, what John was worried about what that the chances were good that whoever was on the other side of this wall could very well be one of his men. Fraternisation amongst the ranks was frowned upon even more than same sex relationships since the chain of command tended to get compromised when people were fucking their boss. He couldn't have someone thinking that they could ignore his orders just because they were sleeping together since that was just going to get people killed. Yeah, it might not happen but it was a chance that John simply couldn’t take and so he kept his mouth firmly shut and just enjoyed the way that the fingers traced patterns over his face, seeming as reluctant to leave as John was.

Eventually they came to a silent, mutual agreement that it was time to go. John had a mission tomorrow and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be away for, but he hoped that they could meet up again. He added a few days to his schedule, just in case they got held up while away, and then tapped out a question.

_ Tuesday? _

_ Sounds great_.

John smiled and couldn’t help but add:

_ See you then. Thanks. _

oOoOo

Rodney was running late for the mission and he skidded into the jumper bay, pack over one shoulder, a power bar in his mouth, and headed for the open jumper at the end. “Sorry, sorry,” he cried as he dashed inside and flung himself into the empty seat behind John.

“Rodney,” John said in the infuriating drawl of his, “we weren’t sure if you were going to join us.” He didn't take his eyes off the HUD as he spoke, too busy going through his pre-flight checks. 

“Is everything alright?” Teyla asked from beside him and he stowed his pack and strapped in.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Rodney replied around his mouthful of power bar. “Just got caught up going over some power specifications with Zelenka.”

“I thought maybe it was some idiot on your team breaking things again,” Ford joked.

“No, no, they’ve all been surprisingly well behaved this past week.”

Ford turned in the co-pilot’s chair to gape at Rodney. “Who are you and what have you done with McKay?”

“Huh? What does that mean?” Rodney demanded.

“You have seemed in a rather jovial mood of late,” Teyla told him. “It is refreshing to see you almost...happy?” 

Trying his best to will the blush away that he knew must be rising on his cheeks, Rodney tried to deflect, not really wanting to explain what had put him in such a chipper mood. “Yes well, one must keep the minions on their toes. Can’t have them getting complacent.”

“You know Elizabeth doesn't like it when you call them minions,” John chided, finally done with his pre-flight. Before Rodney could retort, he changed the subject. “Okay, boys and girls, let’s get this show on the road. Keep your eyes open and your fingers on the trigger for this one - we’ve got intel that this planet may be hostile.”

Rodney rolled his eyes. “Great, just what I need right now. More running for my life.”

“It’s good for your health, keeps you fit,” John quipped and then the jumper was rising and they were lowering through to the gate room.

Later, as John and Rodney dodged some sort of energy blasts from the locals, separated from Ford and Teyla, cut off from the jumper with their radios gone, he tried not to throw John’s words back in his face. The Major had taken one of those blasts to his torso and wasn't looking at all the picture of health as he clung to Rodney for support as they moved through the woods. In the far distance there was an explosion, diversionary tactics by Ford from the sounds of it, and Rodney didn't wait to see if it had worked, he simply dragged John forward, trying to find somewhere, anywhere that they could take shelter. Night was falling fast and if they didn't get out of the open, they’d likely die of exposure before a rescue mission could even be mounted.

He finally found a rocky outcrop that had quite the overhang and although it wasn’t perfect, it would do. Rodney helped John down to the ground and then he moved back out, gathering fallen branches from the leafy trees that surrounded them, leaning them up against the overhang to try to enclose their shelter a little. A storm must have been through in the recent past as he had no trouble getting enough branches, most still heavy with leaves, and he soon had a cosy little hideaway built. Feeling proud of his accomplishment, Rodney pushed through the branches to the inside and then set about setting up camp until the rest of their team could find them.

He lay the LSD next to his gun so it would be within easy reach, turned on his emergency beacon, and then he pulled out the several emergency blankets that he kept in his pack, laying one on the ground to keep the chill at bay before helping John onto it.

“Gah!” John cried out as he fell back on the blanket, clutching at his wound. 

“I’ll take a look at it in a minute, just let me get everything ready,” Rodney told him as he wrapped another blanket around John’s shoulders.

“This sucks,” John said, panting in pain. “It’s supposed to be _ me _ taking care of _ youy."_

“Yes well, you can’t have everything,” Rodney said philosophically. “Just be grateful that I actually absorbed some of that stupid survival stuff that you’ve been nagging me about for months now.”

That elicited a half laugh, half groan from the Major. “Come on, Rodney, we both know that that big brain of yours absorbs _ everything _ it comes across.”

“Okay, yes, that’s true. Now shush, and let me concentrate.”

It was a testament to how much pain John must have been in as he didn’t complain about being shushed, just closed his eyes and concentrated on getting his breathing under control. Rodney went about setting up a small lantern, hoping that the branches would keep the light from the locals who were probably still hunting them down, and then he got out the first aid kit, laying out the supplies in a neat row. Once he had everything that he thought he’d need, he knelt down next to John and placed a hand on his shoulder. One eye cracked open and looked up at him and he offered his friend a small smile. “I’m going to clean and bandage your wound,” he told him.

“Can’t it wait until we’re back?”

“We have no idea how long it’ll be until the others find us, so we can’t wait. Besides, you know that Carson will kill me if I let you get some sort of space parasite.”

“Wouldn’t be the first,” John said with a grimace, remembering the whole bug fiasco.

“And look how much fun that was for everyone. Come on, sit up a bit so I can get your shirt off.”

John nodded, and sat forward, allowing Rodney to take some of his weight as he unbuttoned the top of the BDUs and pushed them off John’s shoulders. It wasn’t at all like in his fantasies, Rodney thought glumly. Getting to undress John was supposed to be fun and sexy, not terrifying and bloody, not that he’d ever get a chance to experience the first scenario for himself. He pushed up the black t shirt that John wore underneath, and saw that the blast had hit the Major on his hip. The skin was red and blistered but luckily not charred and black, but the wound itself was hidden half beneath his pants. “Sorry,” Rodney muttered, “but these will have to come off as well.” He plucked at the bottoms of the BDUs.

John sighed. “It’s not like I’ve got any dignity left around here anyway.” He unzipped and lifted his ass so Rodney could tug the pants down, and he dutifully kept his eyes away from where he desperately wanted to peek, since being creepy wasn't exactly what John needed from him right now.

The blast covered the entire area from hip to mid thigh and looked horribly painful. During undressing John, Rodney had ended up on the other side of him and so he reached across him to grab the gauze and a bottle of saline only to have John grasp Rodney’s hand. He looked up to see John staring intently at the yellow bandaid on his finger. “What is this?” he all but choked out.

Rodney frowned. “Just Zelenka’s little joke. I cut myself in the lab and he patched me up.”

John’s eyes flickered up to meet Rodney’s and they were slightly wild. “Does he give them out to many people?”

“Why is that important?” he huffed. “Just let me get your wound sorted okay, it’s getting cold and you’ll freeze to death if you lie about half naked.”

“Rodney,” John said between gritted teeth. “Just answer the question.”

“Seriously? Fine, God, I don’t get why it matters, but no, he doesn't hand them out willy nilly, okay - he saves them for when he really wants to make a point that someone has been acting like a child.” John went pale at that and Rodney didn't think it was from the wound. “John, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, or maybe everything,” he said cryptically. “Fuck, I don’t really know how this changes anything. I never thought, never even imagined.” He swallowed hard. “Never even hoped.”

“Right, you’re seriously starting to get me worried now. Do you have a head injury as well?”

John laughed then, slightly hysterical, and Rodney began to calculate how long they’d been out here and how long it would be before Atlantis dialled in because they’d missed their check in. Since only John and Rodney had the gene, Ford and Teyla would be unable to fly the jumper to get them and Rodney doubted very much that they’d be able to carry John back to the gate if their attackers were still out there. There was something very wrong with John, the way he was almost doubled over with laughter, and Rodney didn't know what else he could do for him. 

“Look, John, you really need to calm down, okay? I gotta clean up your wound but then we’re going to sit nice and quietly until the others come. Understood?”

“It’s a pity I’m injured,” John told him. “We wouldn't have to sit quietly then.”

“What else would we do?”

Before he could stop him, John grabbed Rodney’s hand and pulled it up to his face. Keeping their eyes locked, he brought the finger with the yellow bandaid up to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it. “I can think of a few things,” he replied huskily.

Rodney felt his eyes widen like saucers as it all fell into place. His eyes dropped to John’s groin, the place that he’d been valiantly trying to avoid looking at as his friend lay naked and exposed to him, and he immediately spotted the arc of shrapnel scar tissue that curved from John’s navel down, down, all the way to his cock. “It was you?” he gasped, feeling like he was going to bubble over with both fear and hope at the same time.

John reached up and smoothed a finger down across Rodney’s face and then his finger tapped out a message against his jaw.

Dash Dot Dash Dash

Dot

Dot Dot Dot

_ Yes. _

“Holy shit, I _ never _get this lucky!”

John grinned. “Does this mean that we’re still on for Tuesday?”

Rodney laughed at that and he raised his own finger up to John’s jaw.

Dash Dot Dash Dash

Dot

Dot Dot Dot

_ Yes. _


End file.
